In many developing countries and remote areas without power plants and water purification plants, access to electricity and safe drinking water is a significant need. Often in such areas, poor financial resources, limited technical assets, and low population density does not make it feasible to build power plants and water purification plants to provide these resources to the population. In such circumstances, the use of distributed utilities may provide a solution. Distributed water purification systems, such as described in U.S. Provisional Application 60/425,820, and distributed electrical generators, such as diesel-powered internal combustion generators and generators based on the Stirling cycle, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,550, may be used to provide electricity and safe drinking water without the expense and delays associated with building and maintaining utility plants and the infrastructure required to bring the electricity and safe drinking water and to its point of use. With such the use of such distributed utilities, however, comes the need to appropriately distribute these utilities to the people who need them and to monitor the operation and correct usage of these systems.